


Key Word: Muffin

by Doomedheros



Series: Drabbles of Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomedheros/pseuds/Doomedheros





	Key Word: Muffin

Stiles每天下午的第一节课后总要补充些糖分。

当然这不能解释为什么他现在正蹲在长曲棍球操场的角落里，一手攥着球网一手抱着他的头盔，嘴里满满地塞着蔓越莓松饼。  
“嘿，Stiles！”Scott从他面前跑过，弯着腰压低了声音朝他嚷嚷，“教练说过训练时不能吃东西！”  
“反正我又，不会上，场……”  
他说着含糊不清的话，嘴巴里松饼的碎块不停地搅来搅去。  
“他这副吃相看上去好像幼儿园还没毕业。”Issac从后面赶上了Scott，并对不断咀嚼的Stiles做出了评价。  
Scott耸耸肩，“我们倒的确是幼儿园时认识的。”  
“呃……”Issac突然停住，“我对我的狼人视力突然有些不确定，树下面那个人是不是……？”  
Scott也停了下来，“Derek？”  
好吧，最近的确风平浪静，但这不能表示他们的Alpha就悠闲到了可以在这个天气晴朗的下午来参观他们训练。  
那头总是一脸不高兴的黑色皮衣Alpha狼此刻正站在操场边的树荫下，隐隐泛着红光的双眼紧盯着……Stiles。  
“见鬼。那个白痴是不是又干了什么蠢事惹到Derek了？”  
“你应该问他这次是干了多蠢的事……”Scott摘下手上的护具，捂住了脸。“早晚有一天我会因为Derek一怒之下撕开了Stiles的喉咙而不得不因为我和Stiles的友情去跟Derek打一架的……”  
Issac做了个鬼脸。“我觉得这个周末就差不多是时候了。”

当天晚些时候，Scott看到Stiles活着出现在每周一次的狼群例会上时他实实在在松了口气。  
然而他也只是仅仅放松了不足十秒钟。  
“嗨，Derek，别介意，但是你嘴边上有点东西……呃，对，就挂在你胡茬上……那是蔓越莓松饼渣吗？”  
谢谢你，Lydia，你的观察能力无人能及……Scott在被脑海中想象出的画面吓傻了之前这样想到。


End file.
